


All of Us

by MorganAnne14



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, you'll be following the Attack on Titan characters in a modern day AU. You'll read about all of their relationships. After one drunken night, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Marco, Jean, Levi, Connie, Reiner, Sasha, and Levi, get their lives flipped upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's me, the author. I just want to say, Thank you for reading this story, and I will update it. I hope you enjoy.

Eren's P.O.V  
Armin, Mikasa, and I were going to a new club tonight. It was the grand opening of "Shambles" an underground club. As We walked through the doors, my heart stopped. Of course it would. Right before me was this beautiful man; he had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and the most heart melting smile. 

He welcomed us and introduced himself, "I'm Erwin Smith. I own this club and I hope you have a good time tonight!." He was so bubbly. Mikasa and Armin had wondered off, leaving me with him. My heart was beating fast. 

"Would you like to come with me to the bar?" He asked in a soft voice. I nodded and followed him. He ordered us both a Sex On The Beach and started to talk to me. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"Oh right, I'm Eren Jaeger. I really like this club." I said blushing. He smiled at me, causing my cheeks to burn. I didn't know you could be this attracted to someone. 

" Thank you, It makes me happy you like my club," He stopped and put his mouth close to my ear, "Eren." His voice, oh god. My jeans were getting tight, and he noticed right away. 

Armin's P.O.V  
Mikasa and I had left Eren with the club owner, and soon after Mikasa left me. I was all alone in the club and it was so awkward. I began to walk around, trying to find someone I knew. I had no such luck. I sighed, and turned to go find Mikasa, accidentally bumping into a tan man, with freckles.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I yelled out, realizing I had made him dump his drink all over himself. I took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. I began to unbutton my shirt to give to him. 

"Woah! Man, it's okay. I have an extra shirt!" He said in a kind voice. I then realized I was half naked in front of someone I had just met. I put on my shirt as fast as I could. 

"I'm so stupid." I sighed. I went to walk out but the guy grabbed my arm. 

"You're not stupid, you made a mistake and that's okay. I'm Marco by the way." Marco said smiling. 

"I'm Armin, and thank you." I looked up at him, and without even thinking..... I kissed Marco. 

 

Mikasa's P.O.V  
I walked away from Armin, for one reason. I saw the most beautiful girl ever and I wanted her. I walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. 

"I'm Mikasa." I said, smiling. She looked at me, well actually stared. She started to blush, and damn it was cute. "What's your name, beautiful?" I said as I moved her hair out of her face. 

"I-I'm Sasha." She stuttered. She was beautiful; she had auburn hair and her eyes were the same color. I stood up and held out my hand. 

"Well, Sasha, would you like to get some drinks with me?" 

"Uh....s-sure." She said taking my hand. We walked over to the bar and started to talk, and by doing so I found out she was bisexual. At least I knew I had a chance with her. We talked a little bit more and she got more comfortable with me. 

"Do you want to fuck?" I said. There was a silence, a warming one.


End file.
